Erster Kuss
by Vilandel
Summary: Er sucht sie... Er muss ihr seine Gefühle gestehen... Er schämt sich, weil er sich nie getraute ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand, seit er sie zum ersten Mal sah... Er schämt sich, weil er nicht an ihrer Seite gestanden hatte, als sie verbannt wurde... Kann sie ihm verzeihen? Kann sie ihn... lieben? (Rogue & Yukino Oneshot)


**Erster Kuss**

Rogue suchte auf dem Ball, der zu Ehren des Sieges über die Drachen stattfand, schon die ganze Zeit nach Yukino. Der Schattendragonslayer hatte den ganzen Palast abgesucht und war nun in den königlichen Garten angelangt. Er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen, dass er sie nicht gegen Gemna verteidigt hatte, als sie verbannt wurde. Er war ein Feigling gewesen, er konnte nicht mal das Mädchen, das ihm am meisten bedeutete, gegen Sabertooth verteidigen. Ja, Rogue war in die wunderschöne weisshaarige Stellarmagierin verliebt. Eigentlich seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, als sie vor einem Jahr Sabertooth beigetreten war. Sie sass schüchtern in einer Ecke der Gilde, als ob sie versuchte sich in die graue Wand zu verschmelzen. Sie war so schön wie ein Stern, fand er damals. Ein Stern, der etwas von seinem Glanz verloren hatte. Yukino hatte immer eine gewisse Trauer in Augen, als ob sie etwas Schlimmes erlebt hatte. Oder als ob sie etwas schrecklich vermissen würde. Rogue war nicht blind, im Gegensatz zu den meisten in Sabertooth, bei denen es immer darum ging, besser als alle andere zu werden. Er hatte sofort gesehen, dass man Yukino etwas weggerissen hatte. Ihre eigene Kindheit. Der Schattendragonslayer konnte dies erkennen. Schliesslich wurde ihm seine Kindheit auch weggerissen. Als Skyadrum gestorben war. Sting hatte dies zwar auch erlebt, aber Rogue wusste nicht, ob er die Trauer in den Augen von Yukino bemerkt hatte. Wahrscheinlich schon, aber der Blonde hatte sicher nicht gross darauf geachtet.

Rogue hatte Yukino immer aus der Ferne beobachtet, wie sie langsam in Sabertooth einlebte. Er war zwar einer der Stärksten unter den mächtigen Säbelzahntigern Fiores, aber nie getraute er sich Yukino anzusprechen. Er schämte sich dafür so sehr, dass er immer weniger den Mut fand, sie anzusprechen. Er hatte es nicht ausgehalten, als sie bei ihrer Verbannung ihre Kleider ausziehen und ihr Gildenzeichen entfernen musste. Rogue hatte einspringen wollen, doch etwas hinderte ihn. Den blöden Stolz, den jeder Magier von Sabertooth trug. Er war dabei keine Ausnahme.

Doch heute würde er sie endlich ansprechen und ihr seine Gefühle gestehen. Rogue würde Verständnis zeigen, wenn Yukino nichts von ihm wollte. Schliesslich hatten weder er, noch Sting, noch Orga und Rufus etwas unternommen, um ihr zu helfen. Aber er würde endlich von dieser Last los sein, die sein Herz schmerzhaft belastete. Auch wenn Yukino ihn abwies. Vielleicht war es sowieso besser, sie verdiente es einen Neuanfang zu machen.

„Rogue-Sama?"

Erschrocken drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um. Da stand sie. Yukino. Sie war wunderschön in ihrem smaragdgrünen Kleid, das ihre Figur vorzüglich betonte, und dem bescheidenen Haarschmuck aus Meeresperlen. Besorgt starrte sie ihn mit ihren nussbraunen Augen an. Sie strahlte wie ein Stern, der seinen Glanz wieder gefunden hatte und nun seine dunkle Nacht stark beleuchtete. Bei ihrem reizvollen Anblick brachte Rogue kein Wort raus, kein Ton kam aus seiner Kehle. Na toll. Tja, wenn er ihr seine Gefühle gestehen konnte, dann würde er es ihr zeigen. Ohne lange zu überlegen zog er die Weisshaarige gegen seine breite Brust und liess seine rauen Lippen auf ihren weichen Mund krachen. Mit allem rechnete er, nur nicht damit, dass Yukino den Kuss ohne zu zögern erwidern würde. Nach einem kurzen Schock vertiefte der Kuss sich und der Schattendragonslayer bat um Einlass in den Mund der Stellarmagierin, den sie auch gewährte. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und nach anfänglichen zögerlichem anstubsen begannen sie miteinander zu kämpfen.

„Rogue, bist du… woah, störe ich gerade?"

Erschrocken drehte sich das frischgebackene Liebespaar um. Vor ihnen stand ein breit grinsender Sting, der gerade seine Armen vor der Brust verschränkte. Während Yukino beschämt zu Boden blickte, starrte Rogue seinen besten Freund vorwurfsvoll an. Warum musste er immer in den besten Momenten reinplatzen?

„Macht ruhig weiter, tut so als wäre ich nicht da. Ich schau mal im Ballsaal ob ich dort bin", lachte Sting frech und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Sobald sie endlich wieder alleine waren, küsste Rogue seine Yukino abermals. Egal was nun passieren würde, sein Stern würde nun immer bei ihm sein und seine Schatten hell beleuchten.


End file.
